The Bigger Dream
by KamikoTheEskimo
Summary: A young woman named Dream goes to a Marine Masque Ball and meets Captain Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi is in for one heck of a ride as he tries to tame this independent woman and falls harder than any man there. Can Dream return his feelings? AU/KakaOC
1. Boy meets That Girl

Dream Salt had just moved to Konoha. It was a big village in the middle of the small island of Japan. Her family was transferred there because her father was an officer in the Marines. Dream didn't like the Marines much because from her experience with them they were cocky.

Konoha held a large Marine Corp base which most villages were stationed. Women in the military were looked down just a bit, but they had the guts. Dream didn't want to move and her mother tried hard to convince her it was for the better, but she did not waver. Konoha was just horrible in her eyes.

Dream was different from many girls. She was an artist, writer, and photographer. Nature, stories, and painting were her voice. Dream spoke through her work and gave the world a glimpse of her hidden mind.

The Salt girl was a beautiful shade of brown. Her long curly hair extended past her bust, and shined in the sun. The color was a dark brown that reminded her mother of dark chocolate. Crystal blue eyes shocked even the youngest of people when she gazed at them. Natural beauty was the definition of Dream Salt and no one disagreed.

Dream was tracing circles into the desk she sat in, not listening to the monotone voiced teacher or the whispered chatter of the other base students. The blue-eyed girl gently gripped the pencil in her hand and traced line after line forming a drawing of a forest floor with tree trunks grasping for the essence of life which lied in the dirt.

"Dream Salt, answer me!" With a blink she snapped out of her daze and looked up towards Mr. Iruka Umino, the on base teacher. All the students were staring at me with hateful smirks lingering on their faces.

"Answer what? You didn't ask me anything." Her attitude oozed with every word as each of those words made him angrier and made her smile more. She thought he was going to blow his head into oblivion if he didn't calm down, but this thought amused her.

"That is it, detention and I will contact you parents immediately." Mr. Umino's voice reflected his feelings of rage and showed discomfort at the emotion.

"Whatever. Not like anyone would care." She muttered under her breath before receiving her pink detention slip. _This is going to be a long day, Dream._ She thought to herself.

**\m/.\m/**

The setting sun shone through Dream's bay room that resided above her bed. Her white wooded easel stood in the right corner of her room where her bed faced the tall easel in the left corner. Paper littered the floor with scribbled out ideas and buds of new imagination.

"Dream Salt!" Her mother, Kelly Salt, called from the ground floor. Dream's eyes rolled as she turned to her bedroom door and walked to her "doom."

"What is it mom?" Each step she took ended with a slap sound from her bare feet hitting the wooden floor. Her mother stood at the stairs with a pleasant look painted on her face and not written with anger. Confusion enveloped Dream instantly.

"We have been invited to the Konoha Marine Ball. It's a Masque." Dream stared at her mother with her left eyebrow raised. Silence surrounded the two women for a few moments before Kelly spoke again, "We are required to have a ball gown and a mask so tell me how you want your dress to look and I will make it."

"Alright mom." Dream was not a girl of many words and often kept to herself. She turned to ascend the stairs, but her mother grabbed her wrist.

"Iruka Umino, your teacher, spoke to me earlier today."

"What of it?"

"He said you received detention today for being disrespectful."

"OK, I really don't care mother." She yanked her wrist from her mother's grasp and started back up the stairs.

"You can't keep being like this every time your father is stationed somewhere new." Dream stopped at the top of the staircase and turned to her mother.

"I just want to have a normal life and stay in one place for more than a year mom." With that she departed into her room and didn't emerge for the rest of the night.

**\m/.\m/**

The night of the Ball arrived and the Salts began to ready themselves for a long night. Kelly took Dream's sisters Savanna and Oasis and began to prepare them herself; Ami, Dream's older sister, and Dream where in her room helping each other.

Ami had Dream zip up her deep green gown. It had one strap that came across her chest and a silver chain holding a simple diamond hanging from her neck. Her dark straight hair was braided and wrapped into a bun. Ami had black heels that increased her height about two inches and she had nude lipstick on.

Dream began to undress from her daily clothing. Slowly, she removed the dark purple gown from her bed. With ease, she slid into the dress and Ami zipped it up from the back. Dream put a simple diamond necklace around her neck with diamond studs on her ears. Lifting her dress off the ground, she slid her petite feet into black heels about three inches high. Gently, she applied nude lipstick, like her sister did. Carefully, she removed the hair band, that held all her hair up, and let all her curls fall into her face an her shoulders.

The two girls were ready, as was their father, Sam. Ami and Dream's eighteen-year-old sister, Savanna, came down in a light blue halter gown and a strand of pearls clutching to her neck. Her hair was down and was very pixie like because it was flowing out from her head. She also only had nude lipstick on. The Salt girl natural beauty was defined with those girls. They never need make-up.

"Well, look at my beautiful daughters! Absolutely stunning and gorgeous!" Their dad said loudly. Dream looked at her father with her left brow raised and continued on her way.

"Sammy! Oasis is sick and can't go. Take the girls and have fun. I wills stay with Oasis, honey, alright?" Kelly ran to the stair case wrapped in a robe and looked at her family. Sam nodded his head and motioned for the girls to grab their masks and go.

Ami gracefully took her silver mask that had beautiful embroidery lining the edges. Their father didn't require a mask being a Marine officer, as he was dressed in uniform. Savanna had a light sky blue mask with white ribbon ridging the edges and falling to the side with a bow. Dream's mask was purple and had black stitching lining the eye holes and edges and flowers embroidered in with clear gems in the middle of the flowers.

"Girls you ready to go?" Sam asked his daughters. They nodded in response and they four journeyed to the limo waiting outside the house patiently. The family was ready to have a fun night.

**\m/.\m/**

Soft classical music flowed through the large Ballroom with graceful ease and the dancers moving to the sound in the middle of the floor. Chatter was among the many masked people standing in the left corner. Young Marines began to drink and make this elegant Ball seem like a wild party.

"Ladies and Marines," An announcer stepped at the top of the staircase and continued, "Let's welcome a great Marine into our community, Commander Samuel Salt and his daughters Ami Salt," Sam and Ami began emerged into site and began to descend the stair case, "Savanna Salt," Savanna followed her father and 21-year-old sister, "and Dream Salt." Dream emerged gracefully and followed the three that went down before her.

A certain silver haired Marine stared at the curly haired brunette as she practically floated down the stairs. His left eye was covered with an eye patch and parts of a long red scar showed.

"Eh, Kakashi, check out the Commander's daughters. Now those are women!" Kakashi's friend, Genma Shiranui, said loudly.

Kakashi Hatake was been in a Military school from when he could remember to when he graduated at the age of eighteen. From there he joined the Marines. He was now a Captain in the Konoha Marines.

Kakashi's Marine trainee, Naruto Uzumaki, ran up to him in great haste.

"Sir, I need your help!" He stood at attention in front of his trainer.

"With what?"

"Sir, Sasuke is ogling someone!"

"Ogling?" A smirk played on his face when he heard that his other male trainee, Sasuke Uchiha, was ogling a female. Sasuke was always hard and strived to become the best Marine possible. He always said he had no time for girls, like Kakashi's only female trainee, Sakura Haruno.

"Yes, one of the Commander's daughters and it is quite funny." BY this time Naruto has relaxed from attention and is casually speaking with his trainer. Kakashi turns to Sasuke to find him now dancing with Savanna.

"I see, well, I have to go greet the Commander. See you later Naruto." Kakashi went past him and set a trail straight for Sam, Ami and Dream. Sam turned and smile when he saw Kakashi approaching. Dream and Ami gave him but a side glance.

"Captain Kakashi Hatake! What an honor!" Sam reached out his hand and shook Kakashi's hand vigorously.

"Pleasure is all mine Commander Salt. Ladies, I hope you are enjoying your evening."

"We were," Dream said and paused for a moment to smile, "until you showed up." Her father turned to her and gave her the death stare.

"Dream Destiny Salt, you are ground for insulting an officer-" She interrupted her father in the middle of his rant.

"Father, I am a 20-year-old woman and you can't ground me plus you didn't let me finish," Sam threw a confused look at her before Dream continued, "Captain Hatake, do you like to dance?"

"I do, but do you?"

"I love dancing."

"Shall we?" Kakashi offered his hand white-gloved hand; Dream took the hand offered and with graceful ease the two waltzed on the dance floor. Moments of silence followed Kakashi and Dream as the slow dance continued.

"Father, we'll we ever understand how Dream's mind works?" Ami asked staring at the dancing two. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam stared at his oldest and smiled lightly.

"No, I don't think we ever will, darling." Ami smiled and began to giggle at her father's answer, but he was right. They never would know what went on in Dream's mind.

One song. Two songs. Three songs. Kakashi and Dream didn't stop dancing, but no words were spoken. The silver haired man smiled as the waltzed around the Ballroom making notice to them.

"You know, I know the only reason for meeting my father was to get to either Ami or I. We aren't stupid. The whole night men have done that and Savanna even said yes to one. Tell me, Captain Hatake, am I right?" Dream whispered into Kakashi's ear. A low chuckle met the Salt girl's ears.

"Yes you are, but you know I wonder why you chose to dance with me." Dream pulled her head from his shoulder and looked at him. A mischievous smirk lined her soft face as she took Kakashi's hand and pulled him off the dance floor and towards the door. Her father and sisters had no idea that she left with Captain Kakashi Hatake.


	2. Sadness

Hey! Chapter 2 peoples! Also I forgot something last time...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto sadly enough. Also the song "If I Die Young" is by The Band Perry.

* * *

Once Dream and Kakashi were far enough away from the building the Ball was being held at, Dream let go of Kakashi's hand. He was confused and his hand did feel a bit empty, but waited for the girl to say something. He did wait, but all she did was look at the sky.

The night sky was not black, but a deep, dark navy blue. All the stars gazed down at the earth giving a spectator-like personality, but yet they gave light just like the midnight moon. Hints of a deep ocean color mixed with purple lined the once silver clouds that passed the evening sky above them.

"It's so beautiful." A delicate and saddened voice was carried by the wind to Kakashi's ears and he shifted just enough to see Dream Salt had begun to lightly cry.

"Yeah, the stars are like polka dots in the sky and I've always liked polka dots." He hates polka dots.

"You like polka dots? I don't believe you." A girl-like giggle escaped Dream's mouth as she spoke to the silver-haired man. Quickly, the curly haired girl placed her hand over her mouth to end the giggles. She never giggled like a girl, and never will she again.

"You are a very interesting girl, Dream Salt." Her eyes moved ever slightly and she made an effort not to move her head. The softest of smiles played melodies on her face.

"You, Captain Hatake, are not quite so interesting." She gazed back up to the spectators of Earth and watched as the light they gave off danced gracefully through the sky.

"Well, that hurt just a bit." Kakashi mumbled. Dream turned swiftly in the direction they entered the field, but went the opposite direction they came.

She reached for her feet and grabbed her killer shoes to carry them. After they deadly shoes no longer resided on her feet the girl started to sprint. For a moment, surprise invaded Kakashi's eyes and he made an instant decision and began to follow the running woman.

"Where are you going, Dream?" He called to her trying so hard to catch up with the speed demon ahead of him. She slightly slowed down and turned her head over her shoulder to look at Kakashi.

"Captain Hatake, I believe it is time for me to go home. Goodnight!" She sped back up and disappeared around the corner. Once he reached the turn, he found the girl had vanished from the area.

"Well, that girl sure knows how to make a run for it." With the deadly silence of the night as Kakashi Hatake's companion, he walked toward the village which he resided in for the longest time.

Her evening gown was lying on the floor as if it was nothing but another piece of everyday clothing, and Dream watched the stars and the moon once again, but this time from her window. Many thoughts raced through her brilliant mind, but a boy had caught her thoughts for the night.

"Edwin, I miss you so. Why did you have to leave me faster than you invaded my life? You were everything to me. When I found out you had died everything changed and I felt as if I couldn't survive. Where are you? Heaven? Hell? Will I ever see you handsome face again? Will I find love that was better than you? Can I love again? Edwin, I need you answer, please! Tell me what lies ahead for my burdened soul. I love you, and I wish you goodnight." Her poetic words were fused with the melody and harmony of the nature around her. What she said was like a prayer. Dream said it to the sky, rain or shine, every night.

A knock interrupted her thoughts and as her head turned to the door her mother made her entrance. A small smile was written on Kelly's face and the two women sat and stood in silence for over a minute before her mother spoke.

"Dream, you father told me you danced with Captain Kakashi Hatake tonight. Then out of the blue both of you disappeared. Is this true?" Along Dream's shadow another was cast from the moonlight as her mother sat next to her by the window.

"Yes, why do you ask? We didn't do anything." Kelly chuckled softly and ran her fingers through Dream's long curly hair.

"I know sweetie. I don't think after what happened to Edwin you would go for another guy, but I think it would be good for you," The blue eyed girl looked at her mother, "Also, Captain Hatake is a good man to start with. He is an honored man here."

"Mom, I don't' want to get involved with that man! I can tell that he is just like all those other that hit on my sisters and I! Anyways, I don't feel like beginning another relationship yet." With force, she pushed herself off where she sat and turned to her mother.

"I understand sweetie, but when you are ready make sure you think of Captain Hatake," Kelly walked gracefully to the bedroom door, but looked at her daughter first, "You know, Captain Hatake called to make sure you got home safe. He seems like a gentleman, so maybe you can give him a chance when you are ready." With her final words, as if sending her child to heaven, Kelly left the room to an angry Dream.

A chilly wind rolled through her curly mane while the glistening river flowed through her toes. The pages of Dream's sketch pad turned one at a time as the wind blew gently and pencil shavings scattered into the grass and some even flew into the water.

"_If I die young, bury me inside, lay me down on a bed of roses,_" Dream's melodic words traveled with the air as it made its way to a man sitting on a bench reading his book, _"Sink me in the river at dawn,_" His silver hair danced with the wind as he made a path to the angelic voice, then he saw her, "_Send me away with the words of a love song, oh ohh oh ohh, Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother, she'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, ohh and, life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no, ain't even gray and she buries her baby, the sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time._" Her voice faded out and Dream's petite hands gripped the grass tightly.

"Yo," Kakashi automatically said and Dream's head turned in shock, "Sorry, I snuck up on you. You have a beautiful voice." Kakashi smiled at the girl.

"Whatever and why are you here?" Dream said looking out into the sky.

"Well, I was sitting on a bench reading over there and heard an angel's voice and came to see who it was. I should have known it was you." Kakashi sat down next to the 20-year-old and smiled brightly. She rolled her blue eyes and got up from her seat and left in a few seconds. She forgot something though, her sketch book.

Kakashi had caught sight of a flipping book. Dream's art book to be precise; he had stopped the flipping of the pages and looked at a drawing of hands, and he was compelled to see more. He wanted to look into that crazy woman's mind.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Dream's Mind

Hey Hey Hey...I don't own Naruto and the song "Right Now (Na Na)" belongs to Akon!

* * *

_Wow, these are amazing._ Kakashi thought as he turned the pages of Dream's sketch pad. One was of two young girls playing together in a field. Another was a couples' silhouette on a bench with a dulled red sun setting.

"Hatake," He turned to find Asuma, a friend of his, approaching, "Why are you sitting at the river edge, looking at drawings, alone?"

"They drawings belong to one of Commander Salt's daughters."

"Oh, she must be skilled so I would guess the daughter which you speak of is…Dream." Kakashi's right eye widened and nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Eh, I know the girls. Met them once before when I had to meet the Commander." He nodded when he finally understood.

"I see that's why you knew. So, what is she like? You know…personality wise." Kakashi not only spoke verbally, but spoke with his body as well.

"YOU!" Both men looked at the woman who had just walked into their conversation…Dream. Rage and anger had taken a pencil and drew all over her face, but not only rage, insanity had also taken the liberty to write on the 20-year-old's face.

"You are in deep shit, Kakashi."

"Why?" Dream began toward the Marines and Asuma looked at the silver-haired Captain.

"Last person that looked through her drawing book," Asuma looked how close Dream got and started walking away, "The last person who looked at it was never seen or heard from again. Good luck on fighting that lioness off!" His last words could have been mistaken for a final good-bye and with them Asuma ran off.

Kakashi's right eye opened wide as the distance between Dream and himself frightened him. Her hands had now clutched his shirt and their faces were mere inches apart. Dream was very scary when you got her mad.

"Give me my drawing pad and I won't hurt you," Without hesitation, Kakashi held out the pad and she took it, "A lot!"

Kakashi walked home with two black eyes and a few bruised ribs. That girl was unnaturally strong.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Anko, a deranged woman, had come up behind him. Kakashi jumped, he wasn't normally scared, but after an encounter with Dream Salt he wasn't taking chances of that girl jumping him again.

"Dream Salt happened."

"You mean Commander Salt's 20-year-old daughter?"

"Yes." His posture went from a proud Marine to a defeated wimp. He wasn't a defeated wimp though, unless Dream Salt was in the room then he was.

"Um, what did you do to unleash her womanly fury?" A grin began to form on the woman's face, "Did you steal her mirror?" A few giggles escaped her mouth before she placed a hand on her mouth, "Of did you hide her make-up?" Anko was now laughing with her head back and mouth wide open, which was incredibly unattractive.

"Neither, I took and looked in her sketch pad." Anko immediately stopped laughing and looked at Kakashi with her left eyebrow raised.

"Her sketch pad? She beat you for a sketch pad? That's ridiculous!" He arms were being waved above her head like a maniac who just had an energy drink.

"I think those pictures I saw showed what she saw."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like…have you ever looked at something and you had your perspective on it?"

"Um, yes, why wouldn't I?" Some people walking the opposite direction waved at the Marines and the two waved back.

"Well, what she gives the world is a tough girl act. Mean girl. Heartless and just hard, but what I saw in that book was someone softer. A hiding girl that is somewhere deep in her soul." His right eye wandered to the sky and passing clouds as his thought went back to the other night when Dream had dragged him to a field and away from the Marine Ball. She had looked straight at the sky and just stared.

"When did you become deep Hatake?" Anko said with a wide cheesy grin on her face.

"I always have been, but I don't show people I am unless I want to. Normally I don't want to." His eye crinkled in a way she knew he was smiling.

"Well, I best be off. I have some fresh Marine to scare."

"God help them." The out-of-this-world woman lightly punched her friend in the arm and began to walk to the right.

His walk to the apartment building was slow and calm. Oddly, he thought as to why Dream acted the way she did and why didn't she present herself to people with her real personality. The setting changed in a blur of colors as her continued to think all the way until her fell asleep that night. He dreamt of a curly haired woman coming after him…with a gun. What a nightmare.

_His callused finger tips brushed against her soft cheek. A chaste kiss was shared between the two. Her right cheek lay gently on her lover's chest and she listened to his heart beat. Felt the rise and fall of his breath._

_ "I love you Edwin." He didn't answer back. All that happened was he begun to turn to sand. Dry sand that fell through your fingers, "Edwin?" _

_ "I'm sorry Dream." Edwin was now a pile of sand. The wind of lost had started and pushed against her and the pile that used to be Edwin. He was blowing away._

_ "Edwin! Please don't leave me!" He was gone and everything around her closed in. The air around her disappeared. She needed air. Dream couldn't breathe._

Those clear blue eyes shot open and her torso was now up right. Tears had created a sorrowful river on her face. Her curly hair was a mess. It was tangled together and began to flatten. Her limbs began to shake uncontrollably. She needed air. Dream needed to breathe.

Left side. No. Right side. No. Back. No. Stomach. Definitely not. The silver-haired man was unable to sleep. He couldn't sleep when a lot was on his mind and, of course, Dream Salt's drawings occupied his mind.

"I need a drink…badly." Hatake jumped out of his bed and put some clothes on. His hand reached for his wallet and out the window he spotted a certain 20-year-old walking toward the direction he has going to be heading. She looked like she didn't want to be caught as her head turned around looking behind her, to the right and to the left of her.

_What is she up to? No, Kakashi, don't get involved. Just go get your drink. Maybe two or three. Could be four. Just go Hatake!_ He walked out the door locking it and started down the dirty stairs of his apartment building and to the club called _Zero_.

Dream walked on to the dance floor at _Club Zero_ as Akon's song _Right Now_ came on. In the small space she squeezed into between two guys, who didn't seem to mind the proximity of the beauty and that she was in-between them. She needed to stop thinking so she accepted the fact she was sandwiched between two people, of course, two men.

_It's been so long_

_That I haven't seen your face_

_I'm trying to be strong_

_But the strength I have is washing away_

_It won't be long_

_Before I get you by my side_

_And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you tell_

_You what's been on my mind_

_I wanna make up right now na na_

Kakashi had just walked into the crowded club and sat on a high chair that was facing the bar. His drink order was taken and he turned to face the dancing group of people. He saw some of his colleagues and his students on the floor with their companions, except for Sasuke who had taking a like to Savanna Salt and asked the 18-year-old on a date. Savanna and Sasuke were sitting in a booth in the corner, and then he spotted Savanna Salt's older sister, Dream. She was grinding on two men in the middle of the dancing crowd.

She tried to leave the blond and brunette men, but they had stopped her. It wasn't very long until she was beating on one of the guys as the other pulled her off. Commander Salt would want him to help her because it was his duty, right?

The people on the dance floor were everywhere. They were a pack of wild cattle getting ready to charge whoever disturbed them. Kakashi finally pushed his way to the fighting woman and her opponents.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi said when he got close enough for them to hear him.

"Get out of here, bitch!" The blond guy yelled at the Captain. Kakashi didn't have the patience for idiots who wanted a piece of ass. In the next few seconds Kakashi was beating on the man who was pulling Dream off the other, and now she resumed her "dishing of pain." Before long, Sasuke and Savanna ran over to Dream to see if the 18-year-old's sister was fine.

"Are you all right?" Savanna asked her sister. Dream rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm fine! What do you think?" Savanna turned to Kakashi.

"Captain Hatake, could you please escort my sister home. She won't leave unless someone takes her." Kakashi nodded and took a strong hold on the petite girl's arm and dragged her out of the noisy club.

The feisty woman had struggled, but she wasn't the only one who was strong. He dragged her down the quiet street and toward her house that was close to the base.

"Let go of me!" He had and she fell on her ass with a painful cry, "Jeez, you didn't have to do that!"

"You said let go, so I did."

"Bastard!"

"I just helped you with two guys who wanted to rape you!" By now, she was standing in front of Kakashi and with what he said she slapped him across the face.

"I don't need you to be my fucking father! Go away! I don't want you to ever speak to me again you ass!" She was gone in a sprint.

"Wonderful." Kakashi walked away from the silent and non-existent scene and went back to get another drink from the bar.

Dream had ghosted into her dark home. Passed her parents' door as if she hadn't and walked all the way down the hall to her room, and as soon as she was in her safe haven tears streamed down her tanned face, but it didn't last very long and neither did her not crying.

"Edwin, please, tell me what to do! I know I didn't act like myself tonight. I'm sorry that I have been like this, but it's the only way to hide the hurt. I miss you so much! Why did you have to leave me? Savanna found someone. Why can't I find someone like you? I don't want to be alone. I want you back. Why did Kakashi have to bring rape into this? I don't want to be reminded of that night. That night you died."

_"No let go of me!" The man's grip had become firmer as he pushed the small girl against the brick wall._

_ "Shut the hell up bitch!" A ripping sound invaded her ears and she saw her shirt in pieces on the cold, hard ground._

_ "Please, stop!" His large hand covered the girl's mouth and spread her legs with his knee. She was weak. She couldn't stop him from doing what he was planning._

_ "Get the hell away from her, you bastard!" Dream looked were the voice had come from and found her boyfriend, Edwin, running to save her. A sense of ease washed over her._

_ The brawly man forced her to the ground and engaged Edwin as Edwin engaged him. Edwin's eyes met his girlfriend's, and as if talking, his eyes told her to run and run fast and far. Her head shook and he nodded. With warm tears streaming like rivers down her face, she turned and ran as fast as she could. Dream ran and ran, but stopped when she heard a gunshot. The sound came from the area she took off from, but her assailant was the only one to the two who had a gun. Edwin didn't even know how to use a gun. Dizziness invaded and she fainted falling on the hard ground to find out when she woke up that her love was dead._

New tears fell and the wind danced through her long hair. She wanted Edwin back. Dream didn't want someone new, because the one she wanted had left this earth and left her.

"Oh, Edwin, I need you so much."

* * *

Review Please!


End file.
